Wireless communications have become increasingly prominent for sending and receiving data information. For example, individuals may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, research, entertainment, or for conducting critical business transactions over a data network. Use of these services requires access to wireless voice and data networks.
Wireless communication providers may have multiple spectrum holdings at multiple frequency bands each of which support one or more voice and/or data networks. For example, a wireless communication provider may have a multi-band wireless network including a voice network operating in the 800 MHz spectrum and a voice network operating in the personal communication service (PCS) spectrum (i.e., 1850 MHz-1990 MHz). Currently, mechanisms exist to modify the frequency bands at which wireless communication devices operate within a multi-band wireless network. However, these mechanisms currently lack the ability to intelligently manage these wireless communication devices.